The Fad Wars
The Fad Wars '''are a set of events that take place throughout the entirety of the GMod Machinima universe at an unknown point in time. Their name comes from the main subject of the titular war - this series of great battles was supposedly staged between GMod Monsters, an unknown amount of the Players and droves of bystanders that chose to take sides. The Wars were kicked off by an event involving the Trolls, who started the whole thing as a means of avenging someone's death, and for putting Fadkiller in her place. This is at least how it started out. But upon Fadkiller's defeat, a new threat arose, one more powerful than any of the GModverse's inhabitants could possibly have thought possible in their world. Background As was stated, the Fad Wars were started for vengance, as a means of getting as many fads together as possible to work as a single unit against their existence's antithesis, Fadkiller, which was expected to require all of them to be successful. Or at least most of them. Upon the rising of the new threat, more than ever expected came about from the Monsters' end - many Unknowns came out of hiding or nonexistence and into the GMod world, hellbent on protecting the world they were designed to be a part of. In a nutshell An unfinished series and an absolute clusterfuck that happens to feature, among many others, almost every GMod Monster and Machinima character ever made. TL;DR: ''Absolutely Everyone.'' '''And get this. It's actually ''begun.'' Not that it got far. The planned series was eventually cancelled or forgotten about due to creator disinterest. Episodes *Prologue Participants This is a list of the suspected participants of the Fad Wars. Monsters *Painis Cupcake *Vagineer *Dic Soupcan *Seeman and Seeldier *Weaselcake *Snyphurr *Popin Dumbell *Heavy *Scombine *Soldine *Madic *Handsome Rogue *Assnick *Christian Brutal Sniper *The Trolls *Team ZOM *Scunt *Spoy - A neglected obscure Monster. It was more than happy to stay uninvolved until the battle came to it. *Creepy Medic (Origin Video) *Intelligent Heavy - Stayed uninvolved until attacked unprovoked, instigating his entering the fight. *Crazy Machine *Fadkiller - The "final boss" as it were. At this point many of the participants had come together in the face of the common threat. *Abstract Spy (Origin video) *Dangerous Bacon *Soldgineer *Gravity Cat *Edo Soldier *Neko Donut *Snipe *Vagiman *Polite Spy Unknowns *Spychic *Nuclear Scout *Pootis Sandvich *Dorp Holster **To be continued People *The Watcher - Someone behind some aspects of the whole thing, done in a fit of boredom and fear of being one-upped by Fadkiller. *FaG Scout *Suika - Sided with Dic Soupcan when he was attacked. *Utsuho - Assisted HalBuzzkill and Odessa when their equipment was stolen. *Chris-chan - A common source of extreme annoyance and rage for most if not all others and often the focus of all attack when present, exceeding even Fred in priority. Has somehow gained superhuman strength upon entering the GMod world. Deliberately sided with Fadkiller after learning that he would otherwise be working alongside trolls, but in the end wound up berated, humiliated and shunned by both sides. *Fred - Another high-priority attack target. Remains as he is throughout his presence in the GMod world and is therefore a most epic butt monkey. *Orangeman - mercenary and a monster hunter. *HECU - elite military organisation that attempts to defend regular citizens from the many monstrosities that threaten them, with mixed results. *Jane and her car *Kill Scout *Hitler *A gingerbread man *The Indian Heavies **To be continued Players (Creators) *HalBuzzkill *Odessa - Planned appearance but thats it - where, when and how are undetermined. *InvertedShadow, possibly **To be continued Other **A Pootbird befriended by Edo Soldier and Troll Hostage